The present invention relates to a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bed for providing rotational therapy or proning a patient on the bed. The present invention further relates to a bed including a removable patient support surface.
It is known to rotate a patient on a patient support assembly 180° to prone the patient to, for example, perform certain surgical procedures on the spine or to permit the patient to lie face down on a support surface. It is also known to rotate the patient a full 360° about a longitudinal axis to position the patient for an operation. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,990 to Risasen. In addition, it is known to rotate a patient support surface from a generally horizontal position to a generally vertical position as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,823 to Sitta.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a bed comprises a fluid supply, a bed support coupled to the fluid supply, and a patient support surface configured to couple to and be separated from the bed support. The patient support surface is in communication with the fluid supply automatically when the patient support surface is coupled to the bed support.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the bed further comprises a mover configured to rotate the patient support surface about a longitudinal axis of the patient support surface. The patient support surface illustratively includes a mattress and the fluid supply is in communication with the mattress when the patient support surface is coupled to the bed support.
Also in an illustrated embodiment, the bed support includes a body portion and a support plate movably coupled to the body portion. In this embodiment, the patient support surface is coupled to the support plate and a plurality of fluid supply hoses are coupled between the body portion and the support plate to supply fluid to the patient support surface.
Also in an illustrated embodiment, the bed support further includes a base, a cradle coupled to the base, and a plurality of bearings coupled to the cradle to support the body portion. A mover is illustratively configured to rotate the body portion, the support plate, and the patient support surface about a longitudinal axis of the patient support surface.
In the illustrated embodiment, the bed further comprises an anterior bed support including an anterior body portion, an anterior support plate coupled to the anterior body portion, and a proning support surface coupled to the anterior support plate. The proning support surface includes a mattress coupled to the fluid supply through the anterior body portion and the anterior support plate.
In another illustrated embodiment, a bed comprises a patient support surface, a bed support, and a fluid supply coupled to the bed support. The bed further comprises means for releasably coupling the patient support surface and the bed support so that the fluid supply is in communication with the patient support surface when the patient support surface is coupled to the bed support.
In yet another illustrated embodiment, a bed comprises a fluid supply, a posterior bed support, an anterior bed support coupled to the posterior bed support, the anterior bed support including a mattress, and a patient support surface coupled to the posterior bed support. The patient support surface and the mattress of the anterior bed support are in communication with the fluid supply when the patient support surface is coupled to the posterior bed support.
In still another illustrated embodiment, a bed comprises a posterior bed support including a passageway having an inlet and an outlet and a patient support surface coupled to the posterior bed support. The patient support surface includes a mattress that is in communication with the outlet of the passageway of the posterior bed support when the patient support surface is coupled to the posterior bed support. The bed also includes an anterior bed support coupled to the posterior bed support. The anterior bed support includes a passageway and a mattress in communication with the passageway. The passageways of the anterior and posterior bed supports are in communication when the anterior bed support is coupled to the posterior bed support. The bed further comprises a fluid supply coupled to the inlet of the passageway of the posterior bed support.
In a further illustrated embodiment, a method is provided for handling a patient on a proning bed. The method comprises providing a proning bed having a bed support and first and second mattresses. The first mattress is inflatable, and the patient lies on the first mattress in a supine position. The method also comprises coupling the first mattress to the bed support, inflating the first mattress, coupling the second mattress to the bed support, and moving the first and second mattresses so that the patient is lying on the second mattress in a prone position.
In another illustrated embodiment, a bed comprises a posterior bed support including a base, a posterior body portion coupled to the base, and a posterior support plate configured to be removably coupled to the posterior body portion and supported for sliding movement into the posterior body portion. An anterior bed support is coupled to the posterior bed support. The anterior bed support includes an anterior body portion, and an anterior support plate configured to be removably coupled to the anterior body portion and supported for sliding movement into the anterior body portion. A proning support surface is coupled to the anterior support plate.
In a further illustrated embodiment, a bed comprises a bed support including a base, a body portion coupled to the base, and a support plate configured to be removably coupled to the body portion. The body portion includes a guide configured to operably couple with the support plate in order to guide the support plate in sliding movement into the body portion. A patient support surface is configured to be releasably coupled to the support plate.
In yet another illustrated embodiment, a bed comprises a posterior bed support, and an anterior bed support coupled to the posterior bed support. The anterior bed support includes an anterior body portion, an anterior support plate configured to be removably coupled to the anterior body portion and supported for sliding movement into the anterior body portion, and a proning support surface coupled to the anterior support plate. The anterior body portion includes a guide configured to operably couple with the anterior support plate in order to guide the anterior support plate in sliding movement.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.